


Рассказ, в котором Маэдрос не имеет никакой духовной связи с Фингоном и никогда иметь не будет

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Что думает Маэдрос, ясно из названия текста... а что думает об этом Фингон — станет ясно в процессе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one where maedhros does not have a soulbond of any kind with fingon and never will](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233837) by emilyenrose. 



— Нет, — сказал Маэдрос.

Ладони Фингона моментально отпрянули от его тела. Бедро и плечо, которых они касались, сразу замёрзли. Как глупо. Он всё ещё был полностью одет. Они оба.

— Прости меня, — сказал Фингон. — Я ошибся, надеясь. — Он отступил чуть назад и одарил Маэдроса печальной улыбкой. — Друг мой, прости меня за это.

Маэдрос увидел выражение его лица, когда тот отворачивался, и не смог вынести этого.

— Ты не ошибся, — проговорил он.

И сразу осознал, насколько жестоко по отношению к ним обоим было вариться в собственном чувстве вины. Фингон обернулся к нему со своим ярким взглядом, который захватил Маэдроса и удерживал на месте целое мгновение, и в это время Фингон потянулся к нему.

— Тогда… — сказал он, расцветая в улыбке.

— Нет, — повторил Маэдрос. — Это невозможно. Нет.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Фингон. Сердце Маэдроса перевернулось. Фингон горд и отважен, всем известно. Как нелегко было бы ему умолять.

— Я знаю, я прошу не о мелочи. Я могу взамен предложить лишь себя; но возможно этого будет достаточно.

— Это даже сверх всякой меры, и был бы я так рад, коли могло быть иначе, но говорю тебе, Фингон: это невозможно. Мне очень жаль.

— Скажи, почему.

Маэдрос вздрогнул. Все это — дело рук его. Можно было позволить Фингону уйти уверенным в его равнодушии. «Да, конечно, мог бы солгать», — прошептал кто-то внутри, хотя он не лгал преднамеренно с самых дней мучений своих в Тангородриме.

Тогда он лгал часто, ибо такова была природа тех пыток. Его не просто мучили, он сам стал одной сплошной мукой. Он боялся, ярился и врал: врал себе, врал своим палачам — и палачи, лукавые и мудрые прислужники Тёмного Властелина, видели это и улыбались. Тени их расползались, как язвы, отравив всё вокруг. Уродство снаружи было лишь отражением мерзости, вскипавшей внутри.

Обретя свободу, Маэдрос приучил себя не говорить более лжи, но ложь оставалась в нём, в нём зарождалась и готова была сорваться с уст, если он позволял внутреннему сторожу отвлечься на миг. Мерзость коснулась его прежде, чем он узнал достаточно, чтобы её распознать. И лишь после того, как он её распознал, он научился себя защищать. Он выстроил из своего духа крепость уже очень давно, и если и были там когда-то врата, то ключи к ним давно потеряны.

Он пытался все это облечь в слова. Слова подобрать было непросто. Когда двое любят друг друга по-настоящему, конечно, в словах нет нужды. Если бы Маэдрос способен был любить Фингона, как Фингон того желал, он мог бы открыть ему всё своё сердце и пригласить его, чтоб тот сам всё увидел. Но единственным, что заставляло его нутро переворачиваться сильнее, чем мысль об уродстве, которое друг его мог бы увидеть в нём, была мысль о том, что оборона его может быть разрушена. А этого он не мог позволить даже Фингону; а если не Фингону, то и никому.

— Ясно, — наконец выговорил Фингон, великодушно прерывая Маэдроса в середине бесконечной и безнадёжной фразы. — Я понимаю.

— Ты желал бы, чтоб я был храбрее, но…

— Нет! — воскликнул Фингон. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я столь мало люблю тебя?

— Я так часто желал бы себе быть храбрее… — сказал Маэдрос.

— Я бы при всем желании не мог быть храбрее, чем ты.

Маэдрос рассмеялся, но Фингон казался вполне серьёзным и даже слегка обиделся. Это вовсе не стоило ссоры.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — сказал Маэдрос, — тем не менее, ты должен простить меня. Я не… Я не могу… — как же он ненавидел этот глупый несдержанный лепет, похожий на детскую болтовню! Он заставил себя завершить.

— Я не могу позволить себе любить, — сказал он.

— Так я не ошибся? — спросил Фингон.

Казалось, ему это важно.

— Нет, — ответил Маэдрос. — Ты мне дороже всех друзей, что у меня есть. Если б я только мог…

— Но не можешь, — подытожил Фингон. — Дай мне руку.

— Разве недостаточно одного раза?

Губы Фингона чуть изогнулись, но он не стал зло шутить, увидев возможность, хоть это и было обычным его развлечением. Он взял ладонь Маэдроса в обе свои. Кольца на его пальцах были тёплыми от жара тела и такими гладкими под прикосновениями Маэдроса.

— Ты никогда не думал, что стоит носить только одно, для пущего эффекта? Или, если это слишком большая жертва, просто поменьше? — спросил Маэдрос. Фингон поглаживал кончиком пальца ладонь Маэдроса. Лицо его выражало задумчивость. Шутливый тон было выдерживать трудно.

— Чтоб сын Феанора стоял передо мной и превозносил достоинства сдержанного вкуса в украшениях! — отозвался Фингон, будто не слыша напряжения в голосе Маэдроса. На лице его играла загадочная улыбка, и он старался не встречаться с Маэдросом глазами. — Воистину, странные здесь земли.

— Фингон! — сказал Маэдрос.

— Могу я тебя поцеловать? — спросил Фингон.

— Что?

Фингон, без колебаний, как и всегда, уже поднёс их сцепленные ладони к губам и прижал к ним костяшки пальцев Маэдроса.

— Ну, если это всё… — сказал Маэдрос, но не успел закончить эту мысль словами «тогда не было нужды и просить», так как Фингон уже целовал тыльную сторону его руки, а затем, перевернув её, и ладонь. Прикосновение его рта к нежной коже там было горячим и мягким.

Маэдрос отпрянул, сжимая ладонь, но слишком поздно. Фингон мог бы удержать его, но пытаться не стал. Маэдросу казалось, что он всё ещё ощущает губы Фингона и жар его дыхания у себя на ладони. Он сжал кулак, будто хотел удержать мгновение в памяти за стеной стиснутых пальцев.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Фингон.

Сердце Маэдроса упало.

— Я не переменюсь, — сказал он. Он даже не мог заставить себя звучать мягко. — Не в этом.

— Знаю. И все же, я приму любую твою любовь.

— Мне нечего дать тебе.

— Так ты не любишь меня?

Маэдрос замолчал, задыхаясь от лжи, что вспрыгнула на язык.

— Что же, — мягко продолжил Фингон, глаза его ярко сияли. Он медленно потянулся к Маэдросу, и кончики его пальцев легли тому на плечо. Маэдрос мог бы отстраниться. Он мог бы отбросить Фингона. Но он замер.

— Ты любишь меня, — сказал Фингон. Маэдросу показалось, что тот будто пробует, как эти слова звучат вслух. — Любишь.

— Да, — сказал Маэдрос. Фингон ухмыльнулся. Маэдрос удержал себя от ответной улыбки.

— Но, Фингон, ты никогда не получишь от меня больше, чем моё слово об этом.

— Ну, я знаю ценность твоего слова, — ответил Фингон. — Если ты говоришь его — это правда. Скажи его.

— Фингон…

— Скажи его.

— Любимый, — беспомощно произнёс Маэдрос.

Большего Фингон не дал ему сказать. Ладонями он обхватил лицо Маэдроса и притянул в поцелуй. И неудержимо улыбался прямо Маэдросу в рот. Маэдрос тоже улыбнулся, отстранившись, хотя и не понимал, чем же этот момент мог принести столько радости.

— Я всё ещё…

— Т-с-с, я знаю, — сказал Фингон, — но… — и он опять привлёк к себе Маэдроса. Его унизанные кольцами пальцы запутались в волосах Маэдроса, и чуточку тянули их у корней, но на самом деле это было вовсе не больно.

— Фингон…

Но Фингон не прекращал его целовать. И Маэдрос бросил попытки говорить. Это был вовсе не такой поцелуй, который можно было бы подарить другу или брату. Губы Фингона были такими упругими и так тепло прижимались к его губам. Ладони продолжали обнимать лицо Маэдроса. Он не спешил, остановился, будто задавая вопрос и требуя ответа, и, когда Маэдрос осторожно положил свою левую — целую — руку Фингону на запястье и сжал, чуть-чуть открываясь поцелую, ему показалось, что ответил он верно. Фингон тихонько вздохнул, и разомкнул губы. Он позволил Маэдросу скользнуть ладонью по руке и сплести пальцы вместе.

Их поцелуй теперь словно ожил, обрел суть и сущность, и они передавали его друг другу снова и снова. Фингон спрашивал, и Маэдрос отвечал — и ответ его превращался в новый вопрос, на который Фингон, в свою очередь, отвечал тоже. Тела их сдвинулись ближе. Маэдрос слышал, как сам он тихонько стонет, не в силах сдержаться, словно зверь, попавший в ловушку. Фингон успокаивающе погладил его по руке… и целовал его, и целовал его.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Фик переведён для Tolkien-PJ-fest-2016.
> 
> 2) Мои огромные благодарности sassynails за бета-редактуру и помощь в переводе.
> 
> 3) Текст также доступен для чтения на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4794450 и на Tolkien-PJ-fest-2016 на дайри.ру (доступ при наличии регистрации на дайри): http://hobbit2012.diary.ru/p210545171.htm.


End file.
